


Two Time

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ve decided; you’re cute. Wanna fuck?”“We’re in a church!”





	1. Leave the Lights on

Joshua is an angel. 

He was named as such, after the biblical hero.   
Honestly, he was meant to play his role. 

He was pure and fresh, pink hair and all in his human form. He wanted to do his job well. 

To bring joy, laughter, and purity back into the realm called earth.   
One human at a time. 

But sometimes Satan’s angels like to get in the way. 

•

Tyler is a demon. 

His job is a _hell_ of a lot more easy than Josh’s, PLUS he gets drugs, sex, and alcohol. 

He’s lanky. Black ichor runs up his hands and neck because all demons have to have something of the nature. (And his boss wouldn’t let him choose his dick).

Top it off with red eyes and stubby fangs and you’ve got yourself a weirdo in human form. 

Flat out whackjob. 

But he likes it. 

And he likes _Josh_. 

Josh is a silly, incompetent angel and Tyler wants to devour him whole. 

He’s watched him from the beginning.

The purest of the pure, the cream of the crop, the most virgin out of them all. 

It wasn’t Tyler’s job to corrupt angels, or to even interfere with them at all, but.

He HAD to.   
It was his duty as an egotistical asshole. 

Every time he left for earth he practically had a sticky note on his forehead that told him to corrupt HUMANS, not ANGELS. 

Because _maaaybe_ he’s done it before. 

Josh was too good to pass, though.   
He’d risk his job for that little snack. 

Today Josh is in Ohio, so now Tyler is in Ohio.   
Today, Josh is in a bad part of town, trying to convert evil humans to the way of God.   
And today, Tyler is gonna fuck some shit up. 

•

“God is your creator, he loves you!”   
Josh smiles into the eyes of a struggling old man, who he assumes is homeless.   
He just wants to give people something to hold onto. 

“He does?” The scraggly man growls. 

“He loves all of us. You’ll find peace and salvation at the mother church, I promise.” Josh watches another human convert and he can feel his wings getting closer and closer. 

That’s all he wants. 

His wings. Beautiful, soft things that will mark him as one of the Divine.   
He’ll be treasured. 

He just needs to convert as many humans as he can, but this town seems nearly hopeless. 

“-yeah, uhh $150 for everything..”

Josh’s ears perk up to the sound of what he thinks is a drug deal. 

Drugs. Fruit of the devil. 

He walks around the corner of the shabby neighborhood he chose and sees two men behind a house, one he immediately knows as one of Satan’s workers. 

And he’s the one dealing drugs. 

“Excuse me!” He interrupts the conversation and hurries in. “Don’t you have better things to be spending your money on?” He questions the man, who glares. 

“What the fuck are you doin’, sissy boy?” 

Josh steps into his mind and sees a 7-year old girl. 

Angels have that power. They use it for (mostly) good.   
Of course, Josh never abuses it, though. 

“Does your daughter know you’re spending child support money on crack?” He quips, watching the man’s expression change. 

He’s gone with shame and curse words at Josh’s expense. The demon is fuming. 

“What the fuck are y- _oh_.” 

It’s Tyler’s little flower. He grins ear to ear. 

“I’m sorry,” Josh starts, flustered. “but this isn’t your area, sir-“

“ _Listen_ ,” Tyler draws out his letters nice and long. “sweetheart. Shouldn’t you be volunteering at a pet shelter or something?” He tilts his head. 

“What on earth are you doing in such a bad place like this?” 

Josh frowns. “Don’t..call me that, please. But, yes, I am volunteering later today.” He avoids the last question because the demon knows the answer already. 

The brunette smells the air and pouts.   
“Aw. Someone trying to get his angel wings?” 

Josh ignores this. “As I was saying, you shouldn’t be-“

“Okay, okay. I get it. You think you should be here because it’s full of shitheads and crack whores, right?” 

Josh feels contradicted, but nods. 

Tyler laughs and taps a finger on his flower’s nose. “That’s cute. You’ll never fix these people, hun.” 

Josh’s face goes red so he turns to leave. 

“Don’t walk away from me.” 

“I don’t even know who you are,” He snaps back.   
He’s _definitely_ filing a complaint when he gets back.

“Then let me introduce myself,” The demon is in front of Josh in a bowed position and honestly scares the Jesus out of him (no pun intended). 

“I’m Tyler.”

“Josh.” He’s REALLY uncomfortable at this point. 

Tyler straightens himself. “I know.” 

Josh’s confusion must show.   
“You’re big talk down in hell,” The brunette lies through his teeth.   
“just wanted to come look at what all the fuss was about.” 

He slinks closer and Josh can smell the blood that surrounds his aura.   
Unholy.

“Now I see why you’re the talk of the town,” He hisses.

“Excuse me!” Josh steps back, the blush on his face already reaching his ears. “I am a angel, and you are a demon! We are not supposed to be near each other, let alone talking.” 

“Right, right,” Tyler clicks his tongue (that Josh knew was probably forked like a snake’s). “maybe I’ll see you around, then?” 

Josh fixes himself and keeps his mind clean for the sake of his job. 

“No, I don’t think you will.”


	2. We Could Get Lunch (Aw, Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is trying guys I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short interaction but the next chapter is kinda spicy

The next time Tyler sees his flower is indeed at a pet shelter. 

He’s in the cat rooms, clearly enjoying himself by the look on his face and the felines curve around his legs and purr. 

Tyler stands by the dogs and they all bark. 

It startles a cat that claws it’s way from Josh’s arms. He huffs. 

“Hi, pretty.” 

His peach nearly jumps out of his skin.  
“What are you doing here?” He asks, eyes wide. 

“What, I can’t like animals, too?” Tyler can hear his boss’ voice in the back of his head and he knows he’s getting an ass-chewing once he gets back for screwing around. 

“Well..” Josh thinks. “I suppose so. But why did you follow me? And why would YOU like animals?”

Tyler slips into the cat room.  
“I like makin’ ‘em go wild,” He rumbles, and all the cats scatter. 

“And,” He’s slipped close and Josh feels his heart beat faster because this is truly unholy of him.  
How could he do this knowing it was risky? 

“I wanted to see my sweetheart.” 

“Your what?” 

He tips Josh’s chin.  
“ _You_ , honey.” 

Josh flushes again.  
This is stupid. 

“This is stupid,” He echoes his thoughts. “Excuse my language, but I need to be going.” He brushes past Tyler and heads for the door.

“Ah _ah_.”  
There’s a pair of ruby eyes batting at him quickly before he can reach the doorknob.  
“One kiss and I’ll let you go.” 

“No.” Josh WILL be firm on this one. 

“Just one? C’mon, he’ll never know,” Tyler whispers the last part and looks up at the ceiling. 

“What makes you think he’s not watching right now?” Josh says matter-of-factly. 

The brunette slumps, looking bored. “Because he’s a tired old guy. He’s probably watching his _soaps_ or something. Now kiss me, You sweet bastard.” 

Josh opens his mouth to spout another rebuke but it’s covered by Tyler’s sinful lips that know his body much too well for comfort. 

He yelps beneath the kiss but Tyler’s unlatched before he can say another word.  
“Thanks, doll.” He pecks his cheek and is gone in a cloud that makes the angel cough in spite. 

Josh is dirty and flustered and he just wants to go home but he’s on earth time for another two weeks. 

So he goes to the church to try and clean his insides of Tyler’s gooey touch. 

_(That he kind of liked but don’t tell anyone)._


	3. I Think That I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Josh loves the church. 

It calms him, makes him feel safe and protected. 

When he steps into the chapel he sighs, taking in the stained glass and ornate fixtures around him. 

He’s one of the only people there, but it’s fine.   
He takes a seat in one of the front pews, knees hitting the wood floor softly. 

He’s praying for forgiveness, for protection, even praying for Tyler because he’s not an _awful_ guy-

“Aw, that’s sweet.” 

Josh hits his legs on the pew he sits up so fast.   
“Ow,” He whines, rubbing his thighs. 

Tyler peeks at him from the pew behind him.   
“So, I’ve decided.”

“ _What_?”   
Josh is getting pissed now. 

“You’re cute. Wanna fuck?” The brunette sticks his tongue through his teeth and Josh was right.   
It’s forked like a snake. He wiggles it and something jumps in Josh’s stomach. 

“We are in a _church_!” Josh whisper-shouts, face heating up again. 

“Yeah? And? I’ve done it in an orphanage before,” Tyler drawls.   
“I need an answer quick; playful banter makes me go soft.” 

Josh pales. He ultimately fills with shame and stutters out,   
“Y-You’re..I mean, you-?”

“My dick?” Tyler tilts his head like a dog. “Yeah. Pretty hard. Can I suck you off?” 

Josh is standing now, swallowing the lump in his throat and he does NOT want to be here right now so he pretends he doesn’t hear and goes to exit quietly. 

“ _Joshuaaa_ ,” The demon sings, following him closely. 

Josh turns around and he’s standing and he can see his jeans and-

 _Oh_. 

Tyler smiles through lidded eyes.  
“C’mon, you know you wanna try. Once you get your wings I won’t see you _ever._ ” 

_IF I get them and don’t have my halo cut off in front of me_ , Josh thinks, speaking with his eyes covered by a hand. 

“I don’t think I should,” He swallows again, trying to play along.   
“you’re probably not any..good, anyway.”

“Sweet little virgin Josh,” Tyler clicks his tongue.   
“I’ll give you this,” He murmurs blood breath in his peach’s ear. 

“IF you want a little FUN, I’ll be at the DoubleTree down the road. Room 666,” He snickers. 

Josh shakes his head. “I won-“

Tyler rolls his eyes. “I KNOW you say you won’t, but sometimes our dicks know more than our minds.” 

He kisses Josh right there in the middle of the fucking church and his forked tongue gets a little taste. 

Then he’s gone again and Josh is hot and bothered in the middle of a holy landmark. 

He is NOT going to that hotel.


	4. (You Do?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here you go u horny children i got anxious and posted it too fast so the next chapter will be slow

“Tyler? Um.” 

“My baby,” Tyler swings his hotel door open and sees his sweet peach standing nervously outside.  
He pulls him in immediately. 

“Listen, I-“ Josh is cut off by Tyler’s lips before he can elaborate, ichor-stained hands feeling in _places._

“Mph,” He squirms. “Tyler,” He’s gasping but Tyler doesn’t really want to listen. 

“God, shut the fuck up,” The brunette growls. “and get on the bed, you dumbass.” 

Josh actually wanted to come talk and maybe make amends but he’s already on the bed before he thinks about that again. 

Tyler clambers onto his lap, already unbuttoning his shirt, tan chest contrasting the fabric. 

“You’re gonna feel so good,” he mumbles, dirty fingers lifting Josh’s hoodie. 

“Tyler, I-I’ve never-“ Josh wants to panic but Tyler makes marks on his neck and he melts. 

_What was he talking about?_

“I know.” The brunette rocks his hips and his peach is _feeling_ things. 

He gasps, hips trying to catch up with Tyler’s movements.  
This is WRONG. 

“No more playing,” Tyler’s voice rumbles, his fingers fumble with the button aand zipper below him until he’s looking at just what he’d been waiting for. 

His jeans are already pooled around skinny ankles and Josh catches himself staring.

“Not so angelic anymore?” His red eyes cloud with lust and Josh covers his in shame. 

“Just-please.” He mumbles into his arm. 

The brunette hums when he finally frees his prize.  
“Fuck,” He breathes.  
“holy shit, Joshua.” 

Josh whines and watches Tyler stick fingers in his mouth, and then he’s putting them in his- _oh, god._

“Don’t worry,” He coos at the angel below him. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

Josh sweats and Tyler keens on his own fingers and they both make shrouded eye contact.

“Ready?” The demon laughs and before his peach can answer he’s dropping down, legs flush against Josh’s hips. 

Josh turns his head and grips the dirty sheets, fighting back every noise his body wants to make because it feels so _good_ but he’s not going to admit that.  
Ever. 

Tyler turns his face, holding his chin between his inked fingers. “Look at me. Understand? I want you to watch me come.” He bounces and rolls his hips until Josh is _deep._

He’s breathing heavy, letting out tiny “ha”’s and tiny spurts of Josh’s name. “You close, baby?” He purrs, leaving black fingerprints _all_ over his angel’s stomach.

Josh doesn’t know what it means but he nods anyway because his stomach feels really tight and everything is blurry and he arches his back when Tyler digs his nails into his hips. 

“Fuck-good, fuck.” Tyler leans to bite marks in his baby ‘til they bleed. 

Josh’s mouth gapes and he’s scrabbling to hold on to something so he’s gripping the brunette’s back, whining and crying because the only word on his tongue is _TylerTylerTyler._

SOMETHING is happening and he doesn’t know what but Tyler snorts a bit uncomfortably and mutters something about being full.

“Wh-off, off,” He keens because Tyler’s still going. 

He scoffs down at his prize. “I haven’t even came yet, don’t be selfish.” But he smiles. 

Josh twitches with whimpers and Tyler doubles over when he’s shouting out nonsense and curse words and it’s _dirty._

He’s pulling himself off when Josh feels remorse. 

“That was good,” Tyler comments, wiping Josh’s stomach with his shirt. “you wanna stay over tonight?” 

Josh feels his halo get clipped and he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry god


	5. Something Bugs Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets in trouble so Tyler takes him a place

Josh wakes up in an unfamiliar bed with a demon spooning him.

He sits up quickly, heart racing because _what did he do last night_?

Tyler wakes slowly, eyeing his prize sleepily. 

“Hi baby,” He grins with those fangs and Josh shudders because not only is in a BED with a DEMON but he’s also... _naked_.

He yelps, covering as much of himself with the blanket as he could. 

Tyler simply stares with lidded eyes and a smirk. 

“St-stop..looking at me like that,” Josh mumbles, his face red and damn if he wasn’t wishing he’d taken a week off. 

He’d still be an angel.

And that’s when it hits him.  
He’s probably got a hearing waiting for him.  
Where he has to explain.  
Why he had _sex_ with a _demon_.

So he cries.  
“Aw, no tears, sweetheart,” Tyler coos, turning Josh’s face towards his. “why so sad?” 

The angel sniffs. “B-Because we did that _thing_ last night and now they’re gonna clip my halo and I’ll NEVER get my wings and I’ll be st-stuck down _here_ forever,” He covers his face and Tyler clicks his tongue. 

“That’s why you shouldn’t delve into sin, sugar.”

And Josh can’t even defend himself because he is the one that took the offer when it was given to him. 

“What am I gonna do..?” He stares down at his hands and Tyler’s already up and moving, halfway dressed when he answers. 

“You’re gonna go, get your ass-chewed, then do some amazing angel thing and then they’ll have to take you back.” He states it simply and goes to button his shirt, then remembers there’s come all over it. 

He buttons it up anyway.

Josh shakes his head.  
“It’s not that simple. You’re born an angel, you don’t just become one. And once you’re expelled,” He feels more tears coming. “you can’t come back.”

“Well why is that so bad?” Tyler narrows his eyes.  
“You can live with me in hell. Promise I’ll treat you nice.” 

“Is it better than earth?” Why is Josh even considering this?

“By far.” The brunette fixes the fluff on hair on his head in the mirror.  
“Wanna take a tour?” 

Hell, why not? (Literally). 

Josh dresses slow and takes the hand of his (boyfriend? Friend?).

Then they disappear in Tyler’s signature style. 

•

Josh is coughing on black fumes when they arrive from Tyler’s transporting. 

“You’ll get used to that,” He tells him quickly. “now let’s go.”

Oh god.  
Hell is...hell.

For an angel, anyway.

It’s not full of burning souls (well, a couple), but instead just...sin. 

Everywhere.  
Drugs, murder, sex, you name it, they have it. 

It all lies under a glowing red aura that looks like lava.  
Tyler leads him through places he thought he’d never even want to see. 

“Gonna take you to meet the boss,” The brunette sings softly, and suddenly Josh’s hand is heavy. 

He still glows with a pink scent and atmosphere. People sneer and jab at him all along the way. 

They’re all so...dirty. Even worse than Tyler. 

Speaking of which-

“Tyler!” 

Josh jumps at the giant voice that bellows through the room.  
He looks like a man, if you don’t count the giant horns spouting from his forehead and elbows.  
He’s a lot more charming than Josh thought, that’s for sure. 

He bounds across the room from a massive throne made of bones and red..goo.

He’s tinted a dark blue, with patterns swirling and carved in his skin. He radiates power. 

“Who is this?” He asks with a mouth full of fangs that put Tyler’s to shame and once Josh steps forward his face contorts into a grin. 

“An angel?” He clicks his tongue. “Tyler, what did I tell you-“

“He’s an ex-angel, sir,” Tyler rumbles carefully. “I came to show him around.” 

Josh makes a note that when in front of Satan himself, the brunette actually has decency. 

“Ohh, I see.” Satan (Josh feels weird calling him that) steps up to him. “New flame, huh? Didja tell him all your weird kinky shit yet?” 

Tyler’s eyes widen and he grips Josh’s hand. “Sir, I really don’t think-“

“Tyler’s VERY, ah, _eccentric,_ ” Josh is told. He feels his face heat up. 

He gets a handshake (“sure, I’m Satan, but call me Brendon.”) while Brendon elaborates and Tyler steams. 

“He likes his hair pulled during sex. Also if you degrade him he’ll probably jizz his pants, but praise makes it happen even quicker, oh, AND his favorite things are giving blowjobs and getting choked.” He snickers and Tyler looks on the verge of tears. 

Brendon claps the brunette on the back. “I’m just playin’ with you, kid.” He leans in to Josh. “But I am right.” 

“Well!” Tyler interrupts and this is the first time the angel has ever seen this demon embarrassed. 

“I _really_ think we should be going.” 

Brendon nods. “Josh’s presence is making the souls of the damned have hope. Off you go.” 

And they’re gone with a wave of his hand and another cloud of that damn black smoke. 

•

Tyler stands uncomfortably when they’re back in the hotel room and he just sort of..paces. 

“I’m sorry, uh, about him,” He mutters. 

Josh tilts his head. “Why do you like your hair pulled?” 

The brunette freezes.  
“I dunno? It...makes me feel good? Like, a nice pain. And when they do it it makes my head go back so sometimes it makes me look a-wait.“ He stops. “Why do you care?” 

Josh shrugs. “If I’m going to be your..boyfriend, or whatever, I guess I gotta know, right?” 

The brunette looks ever more uncomfortable. “Whatever. I’m still in charge, remember that.” 

The angel nods. “Sure. I’ve got nothing else to do; you wanna do some of that stuff Brendon was talking about?” 

Tyler freezes, then nods. 

“I’m on top. Again.”


	6. The Way You Lick Your Envelopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not rlly liking where this is going but
> 
>  
> 
> tyler is sad

“So.” 

Josh sighs. 

They lay in a very messy hotel bed, shirtless and breathing slow. 

“I guess I should probably head back and see what my sentence is.” 

Tyler frowns. “Okay.”

He sits up and begins to clean himself and the bed off. It was a very busy couple hours. 

Josh watches with sad eyes.   
“I’ll be back,” He tries to promise.

“Okay.” Tylers already dressed and won’t make eye contact. 

“They’re gonna let you go, you know that?” 

Josh furrows his eyebrows. “Why?” 

The brunette shrugs. “Because you’re you. So pure and perfect. They can’t say no when you’re the picturesque example of an angel.” 

He turns and is met with a kiss.   
A very different one from any they’ve had so far; it’s not lustful or quick or sloppy, it’s soft and sweet. 

Just like Josh.

“I’ll be back. Wait for me?”   
Tyler nods. 

•

“Joshua, have you any idea of the chaos you have created here?” 

Josh stands before the council of the Divine, shrinking under their eyes. 

“Yes, sire,” He looks up with a guilty face. “I do. And I regret every bit. My soul has been tarnished by the works of the devil and his demons, but I rebuke Satan and his ways, I swear on my life.” 

One of the Divine squints. “We would believe your projection if you hadn’t committed the sin of adultery with one of the devil’s workers.”

Josh’s face heats up. “I was tricked, sire. Demons with forked tongues, tempting with a forbidden fruit. Am I not like Eve in this situation? Innocent and unwilling.” 

The council talks amongst themselves. 

“We will discuss. For now, we will let you talk to the Father. This is a strong accusation, and only He will be able to give a sentence.” 

Josh’s heart jumps.   
He’s going to talk to God. 

“Y-Yes, sire, thank you.” And he steps through the gates. 

•

It’s around the same.   
Light clouds, beautiful sounds and smells. 

“Joshua!”   
Josh nearly jumps out of his skin. 

“Come closer, I don’t like yelling.” 

He steps farther into the mess of clouds and is met with a gentle face.

God is..short. 

Josh stands a little above him, but that doesn’t make him feel any more powerful. 

“I’ve been told you have made some mistakes, son.” 

He nods and tears come spilling before he knows it.  
“Yes, Father I’m so sorry I didn’t know what I was doing and I feel absolutely _awful_ about it,” He sniffs. “All I’ve wanted to be was a perfect angel so I could finally get my wings and become a Divine but now you’re going to _expel_ me and I’ll have to live down th-“

“Joshua.” 

Josh stops and swallows hard. 

“You are heaven’s lamb,” God starts.   
“our sacred fruit that we should’ve been protecting.” 

He puts a hand on Josh’s shoulder softly.   
“It was our fault you were tricked into sin. We wanted to make you one of our leading Divine, and we still will.”

Josh wants to cry again with relief but then he feels guilt again.  
He doesn’t deserve this.

“Maybe we took a little longer than we should have,” God bows his head.   
“but I think you’ve learned a powerful lesson, my son.” 

Josh nods. He’s trying not to throw up. 

•

He receives his wings in the evening.

They’re powerful and heavy but Josh cries with happiness when they encase him with love. 

He absolutely glows. 

•

Tyler waits. 

And waits. 

He walks the streets and doesn’t do anything related to his job because _joshjoshjosh_ isn’t back yet. 

He’s about to give up and go back home when he smells Josh’s scent. 

A scent with wings in the mixture. 

“Tyler.” 

He turns and sees a true angel. 

Josh’s wings flutter softly. 

“Well look at you,” Tyler murmurs with a sad smile. “all dolled up and pretty.” 

“I came to, um,” Josh fiddles with his hands. “say goodbye.” 

The demon attitude in Tyler flares up at those words. 

“Goodbye?” He cuts. “Why would I need assurance of a goodbye from you? I only used you for sex. That’s how we are. Demons don’t get..emotional attachments. So.” He turns.   
“I don’t need your goodbye.” 

Josh wants to cry and touch and kiss his demon but instead he’s gone before Tyler notices. 

That night he goes home and Brendon sees his best demon cry for the first time.


	7. Can’t Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh fucks it up

“C’mon, man, it’s not that bad.” 

Tyler isn’t much for talking when he’s home, but with Brendon he’s required to answer. 

“Yeah, uh,” He shakes his head. “it is.”

“He’s just an angel.” 

“He’s a Divine,” Tyler snarls. “untouchable.” 

“You didn’t really love him, did you?” 

He’s curled up with his knees under his chin, so he buries his face.   
“No.” He mumbles into his jeans. 

Brendon scoffs.   
“I never thought my best worker was such a softie.”

Tyler’s eyes glow and he bares his teeth.  
Challenging Satan really wasn’t the smartest idea but he’s hurt. 

“I’m not soft.” He rumbles. 

“You cried over him,” Brendon points out. 

Tyler doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Maybe I did love him.” 

The devil rolls his eyes.   
“Duh. You’ve been watching him since he was created.” 

“But now I can’t,” The brunette slumps against the wall in Brendon’s palace.   
“I can’t even touch him.” 

•

4 months pass and Josh’s life is lonely. 

The angels are stuck up.  
They don’t like jokes that he makes, that he knows Tyler would’ve laughed at. 

Tyler. 

He missed Tyler like no other. Thought about him every day he could. 

His voice. His touch.  
His _kiss_. 

He can’t think those thoughts now, however.   
He’s a Divine. He must be an example.

An example.   
He just wants to live.

And now, he realizes, that being an angel might’ve been a curse more than it was a blessing. 

“I’m..” Josh is going to tip the scales.  
“Going out. I’ll be back in a little bit; just want some fresh air.” _Tyler_.

The other Divine look at him but he’s already gone, wings disguised and halo invisible. 

Earth. 

He feels safer down here.   
He goes to the only place he knows, really. 

The hotel.   
The room that he knows isn’t real but was created by Tyler. 

_666_.

The door swings open and the room is empty. Messy.   
Everything is the same since he left.   
He flicks the light on and paces, sad eyes taking in the sights around him. 

Twisted sheets, clothes on the floor. Lube on the nightstand.   
He laughs. 

“Back so soon?”

Josh jumps and turns. What he sees makes him choke out a dry sob and run. 

“Hi baby,” Tyler runs his fingers through his peach’s hair. He smile is weighed down by Josh’s status. 

“I missed you,” Josh breathes into his chest, gripping the brunette like he was the last thing on earth.   
He might cry, if he’s being honest and he doesn’t know why he should miss such an asshole. 

Maybe it was his charming attitude. 

“Mm,” Tyler hums, moving them to the bed. “you did? Thought you would’ve forgotten me by now.” 

Josh pushes the demon onto the bed and smashes his face into his neck.   
“Never. Never forgot,” He mumbles.   
“thought about you every day.” 

Tyler lifts his angel’s face and leans to give him a kiss. 

_Zap!_

They both pull away fast, and Tyler shakes his head like he knew that would happen. 

“Why-What?” Josh frowns. 

“You’re a Divine. I can’t touch you like that.” 

His heart sinks.   
“We cant..?”

“We can’t.” Tyler confirms. 

“Well, I-I’ll do something, I’ll..” He really does cry now. “I have to be with you.” The last sentence comes out as a whisper. 

“I’m sorry,” The brunette says, like it’s his fault. “I’m sorry.” 

Josh regrets it all.   
He regrets everything.

No. 

This is his life, and yeah, he’s fucked up.   
But he wants this now. He knows it.

“I’m going to kiss you,” He grits his teeth. 

“Okay?”

Tyler furrows his eyebrows. “We’re just going to get-“

Josh scoffs and yanks him into another kiss that burns and shocks and stings them both but he’s NOT pulling away.   
The middle of his back begins to sizzle and he knows it’s his wings responding to such unholy acts. 

He’s pressing Tyler onto the bed and letting the brunette climb on top of him.   
He’s moaning and creating sinful noises and his wings are on fire.

His halo become visible and he can just barely see a pair of horns poking out from Tyler’s mess of hair. 

Josh’s wings burn themselves from his body. They reject his sin, and he’s removed as a Divine.   
He’ll have a shit ton of explaining to do when he gets back, but right now Tyler’s starting to move his hips and all he can do is keep work his swollen lips against the brunette’s. 

“Fuck,” Tyler curses. He’s flushed all the way to his ears, and once he throws his shirt off Josh can see his chest is burning red as well. 

“C’mon,” Josh rumbles low, fingers tangling in Tyler’s jeans. 

The brunette huffs and pushes his hair back, allowing Josh to peel his shirt off before he’s biting marks so hard into that peach fuzz skin that they bleed. 

He nearly rips Josh’s jeans down, fingers entrapping his jaw.   
“Watch me,” He orders, fangs tinted red with the angel’s blood. “Understand?” 

Josh nods like a fool.

He locks his eyes and watches Tyler prep himself with a lidded gaze, his mouth gaping and whining his baby’s name. 

He watches Tyler fiddle with his jeans and he’s mumbling about lube and then Josh is tossing his head back, groaning and he’s getting a order spat at him to pay attention so he turns his head with a lazy smile. 

Tyler’s keening, arching his back and panting and _whining_ like a bitch, because the only name on his tongue is _JoshJoshJosh_. 

“C’mon, c’mon,” He grunts, smearing black ink all over Josh’s stomach as he steadies himself. 

Josh comes undone when Tyler looks up from his crouched position, giving him a small grin. 

Tyler’s voice pitches up, nails stinging the angel’s skin and he’s frozen, shaking in his thighs and he’s near tears, stomach convulsing with each extra roll of his hips.

“I love you,” He sobs. 

“I love you,” Josh sobs back.

**Author's Note:**

> comm en t


End file.
